


Shape Of You

by CeridwenofWales



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting in a Bar, modern vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: It's a request from the adorable Alex (@sconniebelle on Tumblr) based on Ed Sheeran's song:Shape Of You





	Shape Of You

 

 

 

**_The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go. _ **

****

 

Ivar was not fond of going out. But after losing a bet against Sigurd, he had to follow his brothers to the bar. At least it was not one of those noisy clubs Hvitserk used to go after the model-like women to warm his bed.

 

 

In fact, Ivar was starting to enjoy himself. The band was tolerable. No! The band was great. Especially one of the female singers. A real babe. Ivar wondered how it would feel to tangle his fingers in her hair, gently at first and pulling up her locks as their passion progressed.

 

 

 _Does she like rough?_ Ivar hoped she liked it.

 

 

Her voice was sweet and it was surprisingly erotic singing _Slow Dancing In A Burning Room_. Ivar could not dance with her, but he could certainly burn with her. The way she opened her mouth to sing was giving him ideas. Filthy ideas causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat

 

 

_Who am I trying to fool? She will not be interested in me._

 

 

_**Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking faster and then we talk slow.** _

 

 

He was grateful his brothers never wasted a chance to get drunk, otherwise they would notice the way his eyes were traveling through her body.

 

 

**_Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
_And trust me I'll give it a chance now._ **

 

 

When she sang the last words of the song, her eyes met his and she smirked.

 

 

_She noticed me!_

 

 

Yet, he felt she would never approach and start a conversation. The second band started playing an acoustic version.

 

 

Ivar was sitting alone while each of his brothers were talking to a girl or not really talking. Hvitserk was the first to get away with a wink as farewell and a talkative girl holding onto his waist.

 

 

Ubbe found his ex-girlfriend there and they decided to revive some memories. Ivar always knew that the party phase of Ubbe's life would not last. He smiled waving goodbye.

 

 

“Take a cab!” Ubbe shouted at distance and Ivar muttered, “Okay!”

 

 

Sigurd was talking to some friends from university and they wanted to go to the club.

 

 

“Come on, Ivar! This bar is boring!” Ivar knew he didn't really wanted his company. Sigurd was inviting him out of pity and not to anger their mother, who thought Sigurd should take care of his younger brother.

 

 

“I will take an Uber. Go with your friends!” Ivar's eyes were scanning the bar not to lose track of his target.

 

 

Sigurd kept looking at his friends leaving the bar, “Mother will not like if I leave you alone!” Sigurd tried again with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

“I am not a child, Sigurd! I can take care of myself!” Ivar shouted desiring Sigurd could disappear because he was standing in front of Ivar, making it difficult to glance at her direction.

 

 

Their discussion attracted attention and she smiled at Ivar.

 

 

_I'm blushing. Unbelievable! Like a teenager. FUCK!_

 

 

“Okay! Now I understand why you are so determined to get rid of me!” Sigurd laughed looking back over his shoulder, “She is gorgeous. Good luck!” Sigurd smiled, tapping Ivar's shoulder.

 

 

_**Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me.** _

 

 

You noticed him even before his eyes started roaming over you with that sly, licentious gaze that could make any girl feel naked. 

 

He was with a group, but it looked like he would rather be alone. His friends gave up trying to include him in their conversation and each one of them found another person to interact with.

 

 

When you started singing, his eyes found you. That was the exact moment you felt a heat going from your head to your toes. You breathed slowly trying to calm yourself, because locking eyes with him, as if there were only the two of you in the bar, would be your ruin.

 

 

You did your best to ignore him, otherwise you would not be able to sing. But when you finished the song, you had to check if he was still there or if he had found another one to talk with.

 

 

 _There you are!_ You thought with a smirk on your lips.

 

 

Now he was alone and your band was free to go. That night your band had shared the stage with another group.

 

 

“I will stay a little longer, Amelie! The other band is really nice!” You tried to explain why you were refusing to go with them.

 

 

Amelie laughed, “Okay, what was the last song they played?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

You kept looking at him not paying attention to your friend's question.

 

 

“Good evening, (Y/N)! I am sure you will have fun!” Amelie said walking away with the others.

 

 

_**Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me.** _

 

 

You kept looking at each other during two more songs, neither of you brave enough to approach the other. Until you had enough.

 

 

You raised to your feet and Ivar sighed disappointed, thinking you would leave.

 

 

When he noticed you walking to his table, Ivar started panicking. His hands sweating and trembling and he swallowed a hard lump of fear that formed in the back of his throat.

 

 

 _She will walk away as soon as she notices my wheelchair._ He thought bitterly trying to wipe away the sweating from his forehead.

 

 

“Hi, I am (Y/N)! Can I sit with you?” You offered your hand to greet him.

 

 

Ivar only nodded grabbing your hand and feeling the smoothness of your skin.

 

 

“I am Ivar!” He looked at your eyes and you blinked watching the blue of his irises had a depth of brilliance that ignited every pulse point in your body

 

 

 _His hand is so big and warm. He must do wonders with them!_ You felt blood rushing to your cheeks as you thought if you would get to experience those wonders.

 

 

You kept talking about everything and for the first time, Ivar did not feel like the smartest person in the room. You were as intelligent as him, sassy comebacks flowing from your mouth as easily as when you were singing. Ivar was bewitched by the sound of your laughter.

 

 

“Do you like the band?” Ivar was leaning forward with his crossed arms resting on the table, his breath tickling your cheek and you could smell the pungent scent of wine from his mouth.

 

 

“Not really! I stayed a little longer for another reason.” You tilted your head while your fingers were playing with a strand of your hair. A suggestive smile on your lips were enough to make Ivar feel blood rushing to his crotch.

 

 

“Why are you still here, then?” Ivar's tongue peeked out and he started licking his lower lip.

 

 

“You!” You said without hesitation.

 

 

Ivar was breathing heavily while your hungry eyes started wandering through his body, staying focused a little longer in his well-defined chest and arms.

 

 

“Do not you mind I am trapped in a wheelchair?” Ivar hissed startling you.

 

 

“Why are you pitying yourself? You are the most handsome and interesting man here.” You replied taking his hand.

 

 

“Handsome?” Ivar chuckled freeing himself from your touch.

 

 

“Of course, but not only gorgeous. If I were talking with any other man here, they would not hesitate to call me to a private and quiet place," You rolled your eyes as you mentioned what men usually say when they want to fuck you, "But you are listening to me and we are enjoying each other's company.” You reassured him and tried to make eye contact, but Ivar was looking at his hands on his lap.

 

 

Ivar started stroking his thighs to deal with the anxiety that was raising.

 

 

“Are you okay?” You took his chin to make Ivar look at you.

 

 

“I am not so different from them!” Ivar confessed with a whisper.

 

 

“Good!” You used your thumb to caress his lips.

 

 

“Good?” Ivar held your hand to his mouth kissing every knuckle.

 

 

The softness and warmth of his lips were sending shudders down your spine and you could feel your core throbbing in anticipation. You nodded to his question.

 

 

“Are you done with conversation then?” he asked with a cocky smile.

 

 

Your heart was beating fast and the words could not leave your hanging mouth.

 

 

“I wonder if you are that quiet in…” his eyes were traveling up and down your body, “…all situations.” Ivar was biting his lower lip and his hands started stroking your knees and you opened your legs slightly and involuntarily and he returned your action with a smug smile.

 

 

When Ivar felt you were not pushing him away, his hands started going up your dress, resting on your thighs. You started looking around, afraid people would notice what you two were doing.

 

 

“You are a tease, hmm? I will show you!” You pushed his hands away and requested the bill.

 

 

 ** _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_  
** _**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**_  
_**Come on now, follow my lead**_  
_**Come, come on now, follow my lead**_

 

 

“Are you taking me home or not?” You raised your eyebrows holding your cellphone to order an Uber ride.

 

 

“If this is what you want.” Ivar was tracing the line of your collarbone making you feel wetness spreading between your legs.

 

 

“You want to know if I am quiet in all situations and I am eager to find out if you do more than talk.” Ivar's fingers were exploring your lips and you kissed his fingertips.

 

 

 

=================

 

 

 

When the car arrived to take you, you could see Ivar holding the wheelchair’s arm until his knuckles were white. He was avoiding looking at you. You wanted to tell him you did not care about his legs. But you felt it was better to ignore his discomfort for now. The driver tried to help Ivar into the vehicle, but with his arm's strength he managed to enter without assistance. The driver put Ivar's wheelchair in the trunk of the car.

 

 

At first, you two sat away from each other not to attract the driver's curiosity. You were distracted looking through the window and did not notice the driver looking at your legs. But Ivar did and it made his blood boil.

 

 

__**I'm in love with the shape of you  
** **We push and pull like a magnet do**  
**_Although my heart is falling too_ **  
**_I'm in love with your body_ **

 

 

You jumped in your seat when Ivar placed his hand on your thigh, giving it a squeeze.

 

 

“What are you doing?” You whispered with your noses touching.

 

 

“I am not talking, I am acting.” Ivar said and possessed your mouth.

 

 

You did not have time to react, his tongue kept pressing and you had to part your lips to give him access. Your head was spinning and it felt like you were falling. You held onto his shoulder feeling his muscles and moaned when Ivar grunted against your lips. You were too busy to see the driver rolling his eyes.

 

 

“Ahem!” It was the driver interrupting to say you had arrived.

 

 

You were mortified. During the kiss one of the straps of your dress slipped off your shoulder. You were trying to adjust your clothes and could feel Ivar's gaze burning on your skin.

 

 

You took the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Ivar pulled you on his lap slapping your ass in the process. You felt his erection through his jeans and swallowed hard.

 

 

“Why so quiet? Are you scared?” Ivar laughed with mischief while his fingers started exploring the line of your cleavage.

 

 

Your dress was almost revealing your lingerie and you started squirming on his lap, trying to cover herself.

 

 

His hot breath caressed your neck, “If you do not stop squealing, I am going to take you right here.”

 

 

You looked up at him and felt a bead of sweating running down your forehead. Ivar wiped it away and started exploring your thighs again.

 

 

“Luscious thighs, my love! I think they will look lovely spread wide for me, begging me to bite them.” He said with a husky voice and when the elevator doors opened a well-dressed elderly couple entered.

 

 

You tried to get up, but Ivar did not allow it. The couple tried not to look at the two of you, but you noticed them smirking.

 

 

“Fuck!” you whispered against Ivar’s neck.

 

 

“That is my intention, love!” he replied pinching the sensitive skin of your thigh.

 

 

The night was only getting started.


End file.
